Secrets,Schemes,Surprises
by thoselittlefangirlmoments
Summary: If only I didn't love her. first multi- chap ever so please R & R. Not entirely Peddie. Has a bit Moy, Fabina, Amfie, and Jara. Tell me what you think!
1. Flashbacks

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys :D**

**xXAquaMangoXx I think this is gonna be more dramatic than you expected but thanks for the idea! **

* * *

Eddie's POV

Prom. How could I, Eddie Miller( Sweet), have no date? Well, considering that I only have five days left until Saturday, I better start looking for one. I'm not going to go up to some random girl and ask her though. Actually, I was thinking of asking HER. Deep down, I know I still have feelings for her but I know she'll turn down my offer. I'm pretty sure there's no way in hell that she'd say yes, not after what I did. Well, I know she has no idea why I did it but still. I can't do anything about it anymore.

"Hey there Eddie" a girl from my Chemistry class, I think her name's Karen, greeted me.

"Hi" I greet her back, flashing her a smile, which makes her blush furiously.

"Hey Miller! Wanna grab lunch with me?" another girl asks me.

"I just ate, but thanks" I tell her. For about the fifteenth time this year, I turned down another girl's offer. I would never go out with anybody else. I only loved her. Still thinking about prom, I didn't notice that I was about to bump into another student. My instant reaction was to steady her.

"Whoops. So-" I looked down. It was Patricia. My Patricia. Well, atleast she used to be mine. She just looked at me, made a face, then walked away. Typical Patricia. God I miss her. If only I didn't have the urge to protect her back then. If only I didn't love her.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey Miller! Wait up!" I heard somebody yell behind me. I turned around to see Ysabella.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her.

"You of all people, should know EXACTLY what I want Miller" she said, coming closer.

"For the umpteenth time, I'm not gonna do it! You know I won't"

"Well, would you still say no if that blasted girlfriend of yours, Williamson, is at stake here?" she asked, acting all innocent. She knew she'd struck gold.

"You wouldn't dare Ysabella"

"Oh yes I would Miller. I've got it all set and ready to go. Once I give a signal, daddy's men will kidnap your precious Patricia, beat her to a pulp, and leave her there to die. You wouldn't want her to get hurt now would you?" she taunted. I hate this chick. Finally, I agreed.

"Fine! You win! Just make sure you don't touch a single hair on her head, or else the deal is off" I whispered, pure anger apparent in my voice.

"Perfect. I knew you'd give in sooner or later Eddie. See you!" she smiled, then sauntered off.

_End of Flashback_

Ysabella Everette- the girl that took away the source of all my happiness, the person responsible for making the love of my life hate me.

* * *

Patricia's POV

After all this time, all of it still comes rushing back- the smell of his perfume, those stunning brown eyes, his voice, every single memory- coming back to haunt me. Damn.

"Trixie you can not believe what just ha-" Joy cut herself off all at once, seeing the tears streaming down my face. "What's wrong?" she added with a look of concern.

"N-no-nothing" I say, rushing to wipe the tears away.

"Patricia Williamson I know you're not okay. How can you say nothing's wrong?" Joy started.

"It's nothing Joy. Just forget it" I reply.

* * *

Joy's POV

All of a sudden, it hit me. Who else could make her feel this way?

"Trixie... Are you crying because of him?" I ask, then regret it. The tears start to come back and I rush to comfort her. "No wait. I'm an idiot. Forget what I said Trixie. I am so sorry"

"It's okay. Yes it is him. I just miss him. I miss everything about him. Then I remember the pain he put me through, but I still love him Joy" Patricia tells me with a hoarse voice."I think it's time I tell you what really happened Joy. I can't keep this in anymore" she adds.

* * *

Patricia's POV

_Flashback _

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Eddie and I were alone.  
"Patricia, we need to talk"

"Talk? About what?"

"Look, Trixie, this is really hard on me too but... I think this isn't going to work"

"What?"

"I think we should break it off Trixie It's over. I can't be with you anymore"

"You git! You stupid git!" I yell, then I attempt to hit him but he grabs ahold of my wrists.

"Let go of me you weasel! I never want to talk to you again. Got that? Do not touch me, do not approach me, and never EVER again, cross my path" I continue to yell, beginning to cry. "I'm glad we're done. I'm glad I don't have you in my life anymore!"

_End of Flashback_

"I was hurt Joy. I wanted him to feel it too. Then, I saw him holding hands with that snobby Ysabella Everette and it really hurt me. He broke up with me to be with HER?Of all the people in this world!I could've understood if it was Nina or even if it was Mara, but not her!" I was screaming now.

"Ssshhh, it's going to be okay Patricia. You have me" Joy said, trying to comfort me. I knew Joy knew how much I hurt. She had felt the exact same way when she liked Fabian, but she had Mick now and everything was better for her. In my case, I was still alone, and I didn't have anybody but myself.

* * *

**Will Eddie try to get back Patricia?**

**please review :)) thanks so much for all the reviews so far :)**


	2. A Secret Revealed

**Ok so this is the next chapter :) TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!I feel so proud of myself :D please review guys! :D**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Four days. I had FOUR DAYS to get Patricia to go to prom with me. I've finally decided that even though I've been acting like a total idiot and all, I'm gonna try to win her back. Patricia means everything to me and I want to spend my last High School prom with her. I knew that I had a long way to go since it took me a LOT of time back then until we finally got together. Thank god it's a free day today, so we could study for Finals.

At 8 am I went down to eat breakfast, suspecting that nobody was up yet. When I got to the dining area, I saw that Joy had already started to eat. I suddenly had an idea.

"Joy!" I exclaimed.

"What do you want Miller?"

"I need your help. I want to ask Patricia to be my date for prom" I answered truthfully, hoping she would cooperate.

"No way! After putting her through all that heartbreak, I mean seriously Eddie! You dumped her for that brat Ysabella and now that you're done with her you come running back to my bestfriend?No. I'm not going to let you hurt her again Eddie" Joy said firmly.

"What the hell Joy, if I didn't go out with Bella your bestfriend might be gone by now!"

"What are you talking about Miller?" she asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Look, what Bella and I had was nothing real. She wanted me to ditch Patricia so that I could be with her. When I said no, she threatened to have Trixie beaten up!Do you think I'd let anything bad happen to the girl I love?" I was yelling. I was THAT desperate. "If you don't believe me, go ask Fabian. He knows. I just asked him not to tell anyone. Please Joy you have got to help me!" I begged.

"Oh my god. After all this time you were trying to keep her safe?" she asked, still shocked.

"Yes! Now will you help me?"

Alright. I'll help you" she gave in

"And we will too mate" I turned around to see that Alfie and the whole house was gathered around us, minus Trudy, Patricia, and Victor.

"Awwww boo you are so sweet!" Amber squealed at Alfie, giving him a hug. "Oh, and I've got your back too Eddie. All of us how do we get her to say yes?"

"Well...I have a plan" Mara said. "But this is going to be a lot of work, and all of us have to help out" she added. We all agreed then huddled closer to her to listen to her plan.

When we broke apart Mara called after me.

"Oh and Eddie?"

"Yes Mara?"

"Don't chicken out. Remember, you love her. Oh and good luck too" she told me with a smile on her lips.

"Oh don't you worry Mara. I won't chicken out. But I WILL need that luck. Thanks Mars!" I say, as I walk down the hall, heading to my room.

* * *

**What does Mara have in mind?**

**okay so I hope this is kind of a cliff hanger..so yeah..I think I might be posting chapter 3 anytime soon since it's Summer review and tell me what you think!**


	3. It's Got to be You

**Ok.I'M ON CHAPTER THREEEEE!I feel so awesome writing 3 chapters in one day! new record!**

**thanks for all the positive reviews guys!you're all awesome :))**

* * *

Eddie's POV

THREE DAYS! I have three days left to get back Patricia. Right now, I thank the gods for giving me friends who can actually sing and/or play an instrunment. I owe everybody a lot for all their help.

After I finished my Trigonometry finals, I headed to the room where Patricia and Joy were taking their finals in World Literature. When I arrived outside of their classroom, Fabian wasalready waiting for me. I knocked on their door and asked the proctor to step outside of the room for a moment.

"Mr. Miller what do you need?" she inquires.

"Ummm...well... Are people inside still doing their exams?"

"They have all finished. Why do you ask?"

"Mrs. Gordon, I have a really huge favor to ask" I began. I tried to explain my dilemma to her and asked her if I could take a bit of time from her class.

"Of course Mr. Miller. When you put it that way, I have no reason to object" she said, smiling. "Oh and Eddie?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck" she told me.

"Thanks! I'm pretty sure I'll need it" I tell her.

Joy's POV

I was getting really worried. If Eddie and the others didn't start soon, their plan would be ruined. Just then, Mrs. Gordon reentered our room. I was hoping for the best.

"Class may I have your attention please?" and the noise in the room slowly thinned out.

"I have a few friends here who'll need you to cooperate and pay attention,so please do" she said. Turning the doorknob open, there stood Fabian-guitar in hand. Fabian started to play Gotta be You by One Direction on his guitar, but Fabian didn't own the voice singing the lyrics.

* * *

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_

_I tore it apart_

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

_But here I am asking you for one more chance_

_Can we fall, one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was_

_You've almost had enough_

_And your actions speak louder than words_

_And you're about to break from all you've heard_

_Don't be scared, I ain't going no where_

_I'll be here, by your side_

_No more fears, no more cryin'_

_But if you walk away_

_I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Oh only you_

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more time_

_I'll make it better_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more,_

_Can we try one more time i'll make it all better?_

_Cos its gotta be you_

_Its gotta be you_

_Only you_

_Only you_

**That was the time when Eddie came into the room, and slowly walked to the center, still singing.**

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

* * *

"Patricia Williamson..." he started, looking around at the crowd of faces until he spotted her.

"I know that you might not forgive me for what I did,but I'll say this anyway: I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk, that I hurt you, and I want you to know that I never,in my whole entire life, expected myself to hurt you. I'm sorry Patricia. You're the only one for has to be you Patricia.I won't fall for anybody else" he finished. He got down on his knees, and presented her with a single, red rose, with a photo attached to it. Behind the note there was a message:

_**Dear Yacker,**_

_** I really am sorry for what I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm really really sorry Patricia. I want you to know, I still love you.**_

_** All my love,**_

_** Eddie Miller (Sweet)**_

Patricia got up after reading the note and ran out of the door...

* * *

**What will Patricia do?How will Eddie react?What's going to happen next?**

**CLIFF HANGER!please please please review :)**


	4. I'll think about it

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb super thanks for all the awesome reviews :***

**TheWorldIsMyStage I think I'll have more than what you asked and see! ;)**

**chey1235 Here you go!thumbs up if it's okay :))**

**Peddiefan say hello to chapter four! tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Eddie's POV

When Patricia left, I immediately chased after her. I've lost her once. I do not want to experience all that agony all over again.

"Patricia! Wait up!" I called after her.

"Go away!" she yelled. Of course, I didn't listen to her. I ran faster.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Why won't he just leave me alone? I doubled my efforts and went faster. I was near the exit when out of nowhere, Alfie and Jerome appeared at my sides, grabbed my arms, and stopped me from leaving the building.

"How's it going Trixie?" Alfie asked, a smile spreading across his face. Crap. There was no way out of this. Knowing these two, they weren't going to let me make my escape that easily.

"Lewis! Clarke! Let go!" I growled. I could hear Eddie getting closer, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

"No can do Trixie! You see, Amber wants Peddie back, and I want her to be happy" Alfie said.

"So does Mara. Sorry Trix but I'm not going to let her down" Jerome added with a shrug. The two of them then dragged me farther way from the door, and closer to the person I was trying my best to avoid.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Good thing Alfie and Jerome saw this coming. I couldn't help but feel kind of worried. What if she didn't listen to me? What if she won't forgive me? I quickly pushed these thoughts- and many more like them- to the back of my mind. I can do this.

"Delivery for Mr. Eddie Miller Sweet?" Alfie joked, smiling at me. I quickly grabbed Patricia's right arm and held on to it in gentle yet firm way. Then I gave them the signal to let go. They then scrambled out of the way, probably afraid that Patricia might hit them or something.

"Thanks you guys" I shouted after them.

"See you later Sweetie Jr!" Alfie and Jerome screamed together, heading for the door. Now to deal with Patricia, who had grown quiet and was looking down at her shoes. I lifted her chin and stared directly into her blue-green eyes. For a moment, I was lost in them. Then I remembered what I was here for.

"Look Patricia, I know I've been stupid and I know you pretty much hate me right now but I'm sorry for being an idiot Patricia. I shouldn't have done what I did and I really, truly regret all that. I can't explain right now but I did it to protect you Patricia. Please forgive me Yacker. All I need is one more chance. I swear, I will never hurt you again." I blurted out.

"Eddie I-" she began.

"Trixie, I can wait. I'll wait all my life if you want me to, just as long as you forgive me. I mean, if you want to that is. I'll understand if you won't want to."

"Eddie... Um... Ah... To be honest? I don't know what to say. I have to think about it first" she explained. Well, atleast it wasn't a no.

"Okay. I love you Patricia, remember that" I whispered into her ear. I hadn't noticed that we were already so close to each other. I then hugged her and walked away. I survived. But this wasn't the end. This was only the beginning. Ask for Patricia's forgiveness, check. Moving on to phase 2 of Mara's plan.

* * *

**What does Patricia think? Can she forgive him? And what do you think will happen next?**

**So this was chapter 4! **

**How did I do? Please review!**

**THAT RHYMED! :)**


	5. Mixed Emotions

**Here's Chapter 5 guys!hope you like it :) Thanks to all the people that reviewed the other guys inspire me to write so much :)**

* * *

Patricia's POV

When I got back to Anubis House, I wasn't surprised to find Joy and Mara waiting for me in the room I shared with them, with Amber and Nina in tow.

"So how did it go?" Amber inquired as I entered the room.

"Nice to see you too Ambs!" I greeted her sarcastically. "Wait a minute. How did WHAT go!"

"Joy, Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian told us what happened a while back" Nina informed me. "We even know that you ran out of the room and Eddie chased after you" she added.

" Did you guys talk?" Mara asked.

"I guess you could say that. Well, actually he did most of the talking" I went on to tell them what he had said, and what I had said as well, to which they all huddled closer, listening intently.

A series of "awwww"s, "that is so sweet of him!"s, and shrieking erupted from them after I had finished. Sometimes, these girls could be so loud. Then Joy told them all to quiet down.

"So what are you going to tell him?" Joy asked, with a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

"I honestly have no idea. I still have feelings for him and all, but I don't want to go through all that pain you know?" I answered. "I know deep down I want to forgive him but some part of me is saying that it's not a good idea" I continued.

"Well, I think you should give it another go with him Trixie" Mara told me. "The guy deserves a second chance"

"I'm not sure Mar. After what happened last year, I'm kind of scared. I don't want to get hurt all over again"

"Patricia, I think Mara is right. Give the guy another chance! You should be glad that he did what he did" Nina said.

"How can I be glad Nina? How can you even think that? How the bloody hell can I be thankful that the bloke that I fancy broke up with me?" I snapped. The girls were all looking at Nina in alarm, as if trying to tell her not to say anything.

"Um.. I was thinking maybe, the experience made you s-s-s-stronger. That's all" she stammered.

"Nina? Do you have something you want to tell me?" I asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"No she doesn't!" Amber suddenly said.

"Girls? What's going on here?" I eyed them all suspiciously.

"All I can say is, it's not our tale to tell Trixie. I'm sorry" Joy said. And with that, the four of them got up and left the room, without uttering another sound, leaving me alone and confused. What were they talking about? What did THEY know that I didn't?

Little did I know, I was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

**Do YOU know what's going to happen next?**

**Please review guys! I really love your opinions. I use all your ideas and comments to write chapters that can please all my readers :)**


	6. A Heated Argument

**So here's chapter 6 guys! I hope you all like it since I was down with a case of Writer's Block when I made this...**

* * *

Patricia's POV

The next day, all of the students in our level were made to empty and clean out our lockers to accomodate the incoming first years of the school. As I took out the last of my books and stuffed them into the canvas bag I had brought along with me, I was surprised that all of a sudden, my locker door snapped shut, and there stood no other than Ysabella Everette, the twat Eddie had dated a year back.

"Hey Patricia" she greeted me, a hint of anger evident in her voice.

"Um.. hi?You're Ysabella right?" I replied, smiling at her. I wasn't the type to do that but this was getting really awkward. I had never met this girl before, let alone talked to her. "Can I help you with something?" Well, as much as I hated the fact that Eddie had replaced me for her, I couldn't help but act nice. After all, I barely knew the girl.

"Stop acting all nice and innocent with me Williamson" she snapped.

"Excuse me?" I excalimed out of plain shock. "Hold on. First of all, I haven't even talked to you until today. Second, if you're just going to bitch out on me, I suggest you go away. Third, what the bloody hell did I ever do to you?" I screamed at her.

"You know exactly why I came here Williamson. You think I'm just going to let you steal MY boyfriend away from me like that?" she shrieked.

"Oh shut up Ysabella! I am not your damn boyfriend! Snap out of that silly daydream of yours and face reality for once!" Eddie snapped at her. I hadn't even noticed him coming towards us.

* * *

Eddie's POV

As I was going down the hallway, I noticed a familiar redhead standing by the lockers, hands on her hips, talking to somebody. As I approached, I could make out her voice, and that of the girl she was talking to. I knew exactly who it was. Ysabella. Why didn't that girl just leave me alone? I did what she wanted me to! I hastily made my way to them. The two were in the middle of a very heated argument.

"You know exactly why I came here Williamson. You think I'm just going to let you steal MY boyfriend away from me like that?" I heard Ysabella scream. I couldn't help myself anymore. What she just said made me really angry.

"Oh shut up Ysabella! I am not your damn boyfriend! Snap out of that silly daydream of yours and face reality for once!" I yelled at her. I guess they both hadn't seen me approach because they both wore looks of pure shock on their faces.

"How could you say that? I am!" she screamed at me.

"For god's sake Ysabella! The deal's over! Don't you get it? We're done! We have been done for over a year now!"

"So what? You think I'll just let myself be humiliated like that? Did you really think that I would be that dumb?"

"That's because you're acting like a complete idiot Ysabella! You got me to break up with Patricia so that you could have me! Out of desperation, you had to go tattling to your FATHER about it and make sure that his goons did something bad to Patricia if I didn't agree!"

"WHAT!" Patricia screamed. She was still standing there, still listening in on our conversation. "How could you stoop so LOW Ysabella?"

"Yes Patricia I did that. But you know what? I don't regret anything. I got what I wanted! I got Eddie to forget you and choose me instead!" Ysabella snapped at her.

"Earth to Ysabella, I never forgot her! I broke things off with her to protect her! How could you ever think that I would even give you the time of day?" I answered coldly.

"I don't care! I got you! That's what matters to me!" she shrieked.

"For your information, he still likes MY bestfriend honey" Amber snapped. She and the rest of the Anubis kids had gathered around us.

"Stay out of this Millington!" Ysabella retorted.

"Why you little-" Alfie started, fists at the ready. Jerome, Fabian, and Mick had to grab him before he could hit Ysabella.

"You stupid brat! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, screams at Amber and gets away with it!" Nina screamed at her. "You aren't going to hurt another one of my best friends ever again, got that?"

"Go get a life Ysabella! You should know better than to mess with my friends" Mara piped up. "Or have you forgotten how much you CRIED the last time you made me mad?"

"Fine! I'm wasting my time here anyway. See you around losers!" Ysabella cried, running away, with what I thought were tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh and Patricia? This isn't over you know!" she added as she made her way down the hall. I didn't like the sound of that but what mattered most now was Patricia. I turned to her.

"Yacker? Are you okay?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I am" she murmured, as she rested her head on my chest. "Oh and by the way, thanks for sticking up for me guys, especially you Ambs" she added.

"Anything for my girl. We're all family remember?" Amber replied, grinning. Then we all pulled each other into a group hug. This might sound gay but I've got to admit, I love these people. They're the family I used to wish that I had.

* * *

**What did you guys think about this chapter guys? Please review!**

**I'll probably add three or four more chapters tomorrow so please be patient :D**


	7. A Special Announcement

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb thanks so much :D you're almost always the first one to always review when I update so thank you :***

**chey1235 glad you liked it!here's the update you wanted :)**

**Peddieluverforever I actually had that planned :D but if I can't do some of the stuff you suggest please don't get mad. I might not be able to fit some ideas into the plot. So just in case and in advance, sorry :***

**Mellyybabbyy thanks!I'll try to do more but I can't promise you that it'll be in this or the next chapter :D wait and see ;)**

* * *

Nina's POV

Now that Eddie and Patricia were okay, everything seemed normal again. The ten of us Anubis kids were gathered around the tv, watching a movie. I sighed as I rested my head on Fabian's shoulder. Everything was perfect. I saw Eddie whisper something into Amber's ear and Amber nodded in return.

"Everybody may I have your attention please?" Amber said. When nobody seemed to listen, she made a loud, ear- piercing whistle. After that, everybody turned to listen. "Eddie has something to say!" she announced. Eddie quickly stood and went to the center of the room.

"First of all, thanks for being THE best family I have ever had. I guess this might sound really gay but I don't guys made me feel like I actually had a place in this world so, thanks a lot" he started. "Because of that, I made something for you guys" Then he turned the movie we were watching off and replaced it with a CD that I had never seen before. "This is just my little way of saying thanks to you guys" he added with a grin.

* * *

**What is Eddie going to show them?**

**Hope you all liked it! :D sorry if it's short :)) please review and tell me what you think :)**

**The next chapter is on its way!**


	8. Together Forever

**Here's the next chapter!Getting way off the plot here but I just had to put it in.I really found the group hug thing cute and I wanted another one of them doing so. I mean it's their LAST YEAR in Anubis House after all.I think they deserve a chapter after all they've been through with each other**

* * *

Joy's POV

When the video Eddie had put in started playing, everybody huddled closer to the screen. A song started to play, which I recognized as Forever Young by One Direction.

The video started with a picture of all ten of us, arms wrapped around each other, all smiling at the camera. This was taken back during Eddie's first year here. Another picture flashed on the screen, this time of us running into the water when we were at the beach. I think Trudy took this because she came with us one weekend.

Then the picture faded and a message took its place.

_**"You are the people who have always been there for me. Ever since I came to live here, you guys made me feel like I was at home, like I finally belonged somewhere. You all mean a lot to me and I hope we never grow apart. This is just my simple way of thanking you guys. Thanks for being the best friends ever -Eddie"**_

it read. After about 15 seconds, the text faded away and another picture took its place. It was a shot of us in the attic all huddled close and laughing. To cut things short, the video was filled with a lot of pictures of us all together, all of our best memories with each other- parties, dances,trips,holidays,or even just random days- captured in a single video.

When the video ended, we were all on the verge of tears. It may not have been the final goodbye yet but just the thought that we were going our separate ways really hurt. Then Eddie took out 9 tiny pouches from a box beside him and handed one out to each of us. When I opened my pouch, I found an adorable charm bracelet that spelled ANUBIS and a tiny heart charm after the S and before the A. The girls got the same thing. When the guys took out the item from their pouches, they found a dog tag with the word ANUBIS in the front and FOREVER at the back. Wow.

"This is just my little gift for all of you. Thanks for everything" he said.

For the second time this day, we all gathered each other into a group hug, tears flowing freely. Who knew Eddie could be this nice?

"Together forever right?" Amber said in a hoarse voice.

"FOREVER" we all answered her, tightening our hold on each other.

* * *

**hope this was okay for you guys :) next chapter, I'll be concentrating on the next thing Eddie has planned so keep an eye out for it ;) please review!**


	9. A Locket

The next day, the Anubis gang didn't have to go to school. They and the others Seniors were allowed the day off to prepare for their last prom in the school. At 10 am, the whole house, minus Victor, were gathered in the dining room, talking to each other and eating breakfast.

Eddie's POV

This was it. This is my first- and probably last- shot at asking Patricia to prom. I got up from my chair and asked everybody to quiet down. Since they knew what I was about to do, they looked at me and stopped talking. I walked over to Patricia and made her stand.

"Patricia, I know everything's a tad bit alright with us already but I have to hear this straight from your mouth" I started.

"What is it slimeball?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her lips. I've missed that nickname.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked, staring intently into her eyes.

"Of course slimeball" she replied, grinning.

"Really?"I asked with disbelief.

"You want me to take back what I said instead?" she joked.

"No!"I exclaimed.I couldn't help but put my arms around her, lift her up into the air, and spin her around. I know Fabian was the one that usually did that but I was too happy to care.

"Thank you Yacker" I whispered into her hair, then held her in my arms for a few more seconds until Alfie suddenly cleared his throat.

"We're still here you know" he joked. I quickly put her down and took her hand.

"Oh and Yacker?"

"What now?" she faked a look of annoyance. Then I got down on one knee and reached into my pocket.

Patricia's POV

When I saw him get down on his knees and reach into his pocket I started to panic. Oh my god what was he doing? Then I saw him pull out a tiny, velvet box and my eyes widened in shock.

"Don't freak out Yacker. I'm not going to propose to you!" he joked. "YET" he added, winking.

"This ring represents a promise. A promise that I will never ever hurt you again and that I will never ever let you go"he said as he opened the box."Patricia Williamson, by any chance, would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked. I could feel myself blushing and turning 100 different shades of red.

"I'd be honored" I replied. He then got up, put the ring on my finger, and kissed me right then and there. After I got over the shock, I started to kiss him back. A series of hollers and sighs erupted from around the room, and the flash of a camera made me pull away. I turned to find Amber smiling triumphantly.

"This is sooo going in the scrapbook!" Amber squealed with delight. We all burst out laughing.

"There's something else I want to give you" he whispered into my ear and again reached into his pocket. When his hand reemerged, it held a tiny little pouch. He opened it and presented me with a beautiful silver necklace. I loved it.

"Oh my gosh thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed and hugged him. The necklace was adorned with a intricately carved heart locket with the word Forever engraved in the back. When I opened it, it contained a single picture- the two of us, arms wrapped around each other and gazing into each others' eyes. I think Joy took this, back when she was going through a photography obsession. It was perfect.

"Okayyy. Anybody feel like going prom dress shopping with me?" Amber suddenly said, which made us laugh all over again.

"Why don't we all go?" Mara said. "Let's leave the guys wherever they're going to get their tuxedos since it's probably near, and we go look for our dresses?"

"PERFECT! I love that idea!" Amber exclaimed. Then we all went upstairs to change and get ready.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review and comment!Next chapter is on the way so watch out :)**


	10. Amber's Idea

**I swear, writer's block is a pain in the neck. I wanted to write something but I really had no idea what... this chapter might suck so forgive me :***

**To the person who asked me what kind of name Ysabella is: look it up on the internet hun :)**

* * *

As Eddie got down from the bus, he immediately spotted Patricia, surrounded by the other Anubis girls, talking and laughing. He loved seeing her this way. He loved seeing her smile and laugh, seeing her happy, which in turn, made him really happy too. He made his way to them and cautiously walked to Patricia, who's back was turned to him.

"Hate to break your little group" he said as casually draped his left arm across her shoulders, "but I need to borrow my girlfriend for a while" he smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh no I'm definitely okay here with them. Right?" Patricia said, frantic.

"No problem!" Joy and Amber quickly said, with a knowing smile on their faces.

"You can have her Eddie" Mara said, grinning. He then steered her away from them, mouthing a thank you to the girls.

"Have fun Trixie!" Nina called after them.

As the ten Anubis students headed for the row of botiques selling formal attire about four away, Eddie pulled Patricia back a little, separating them from the others.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Missed me?" I teased her. She softly nudged me in the ribs.

"You wish. Do you see me wrapping my arms around you like I want to tell the world you're mine?" she retorted, smirking.

"I missed your yacking. And technically, you ARE mine" I whispered into her ear.

"Right, because you had SUCH a hard time looking for someone to talk to while about a hundred girls followed you around like some overprotective parent" Although she was being sarcastic, I noted a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Jealous eh?" I teased her, smirking as she started to blush furiously. "You know your voice is the only one I want to hear" I replied sincerely, pausing to look into her eyes.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what Trixie?"

"That thing with your eyes!"

"What thing?"

"Aurgh... Just forget it" she replied, exasperated.

"Oh and for the record? There were only twenty of them" I added, smirking.

"Arrogant slime ball" she murmured.

"Oh so you think I'm arrogant? Well, yeah I am" I admit. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm arrogant enough to do this in front of everybody else and not care" I then lean down and kiss her on the lips. At first she seems surprised, but then she starts kissing me back. After about 40 seconds, I pull away.

"Like that don't you?" I tease, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh shut up" she says, then starts running towards the others, who were already two blocks ahead of us. I then try to keep my smile contained, and chase after them too.

* * *

Amber's POV

When we had all finished looking for what to wear, I suggested that we show off what we had chosen by holding a mini fashion show right then and there. At first, they all disagreed with my idea but in the end, thanks to my irresistible puppy dog eyes, and a lot of begging and pleading, I finally got my way. The girls and I went into the dressing room to change, leaving the guys to sit and make themselves comfortable on the couches stationed outside the room.

I entered first, wearing a soft pink, floor length gown with a scallop trim on the outer hoop skirt of my ball gown style prom dress. I posed for a few seconds, hands on my hips, then casually walked to sit next to Alfie.

"You look beautiful boo" Alfie said in a hushed voice. I couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"Awwww thanks boo!" I replied. Then Mara emerged from the dressing room, wearing a strapless, wine red lace up gown with intricate beading on the bodice.

"Absolutely stunning" I heard Jerome say as she went to sit beside him, to which she replied by blushing a little and giving him a shy smile and resting her head on his shoulder. They are soooooooooo cute!

After Mara, Nina came in wearing a beaded dark purple ruched gown, showing off her hourglass figure.

"Woah. Is that you Martin?" Fabian joked as she approached him, a goofy smile on his face.

"Whatever Rutter" Nina shot back, fake punching his right arm and fighting hard to supress a giggle.

Next came Joy, wearing a knee length, metallic silver halter dress with a jeweled trim.

"You look like great Joy" Mick complimented her as she sat in between him and me. Why were they not a couple yet? They're obviously meant to be!

"Thanks Mick" Joy told him, smiling shyly, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink at the compliment.

Last but not the least, came Patricia, who had settled with a strapless, ruched, beaded sweetheart black dress which reached up to her knees and glittered in the light. I then saw Eddie's eyes widen as she faced him, and for once, was completely speechless.

"Like what you see Slimeball?" she teased as he approached her.

"You could say that" he admitted, a dopey grin growing on his face. "You look AMAZING Yacker" he added, in a softer voice, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Eddie" she replied, trying to hide the look of delight forming on her features.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"I really really hate to ruin the moment but guys, I think it's your turn now" Amber suddenly announced, making me pull away from Eddie and sitting on the couch.

"Thanks a lot Amber" I mumbled as she sat beside me.

"Oh c'mon Trixie, you'll have TONS of time fro each other at prom!" Amber replied.

"Hopefully" I said, looking at her, beaming.

* * *

Amber's POV

When all of us were settled, Alfie entered the room, looking really adorable in a black tuxedo jacket over a plain grey shirt.

"Awwww boo you look incredible!" I squeal.

"Not as incredible as you though" he answers, smiling at me.

Next Jerome came in, wearing a tuxedo with a wine red tie tucked underneath his coat.

"I thought the tie should compliment what you're wearing Mars" Jerome shrugged as he went to sit with Mara. I can't stop obsessing about how adorable they are!

Next Fabian entered the room who, just like Jerome, was wearing an all black tuxedo, except with a blue tie this time.

"How do I look?" he asked Nina jokingly, laughing as she put on a scrutinizing expression on her face.

"Hmmm...Let me think...You look perfect!" Nina answered, making everybody within earshot laugh at the squeaky tone in her voice.

After Fabian, Mick came in wearing a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with a collar and plain black pants. I had to hand it to him, he knew how to dress up.

"What do you think Joy?" he asked her.

"You look great Mick!" she replied, flashing him a smile. ..TOGETHER!

Finally, Eddie entered the room, sporting a white tuxedo jacket over black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. I turned to Patricia, who was,in my opinion, trying really hard not to stare at him.

"You know you wanna look Yacker" Eddie teased her as he poked her side.

"Oh I beg to differ Slimeball" she teased back, nudging him with her elbow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes"

"Hey turn around for a sec"

"Why would I-" her sentence was never finished because Eddie made her turn to face him, and she was rendered speechless.

"You are SO cute when you do that"

"Do what doofus?"

"Pretending not to care. I can see right through your force field Yacker"

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes at him, faking annoyance. "Hey guys let's go back to the house!" she says as she pulls away from him. Her invitation was met with a series of sure's, okay's, and good idea's. We changed back into our normal clothes, paid for our purchases, then headed back.


	11. Dances and Danger

**Sorry if I haven't been updating this story. These past few days have been VERY MESSY and I've been sucked into a whirlwind of work even if it's summer. Sorry guys :)**

* * *

The next night as the group entered the school gym, they couldn't help but stop and stare at everything around them.

"Amber this is amazing! How did you even do this?" Nina said, hugging Amber.

"Oh you know. Just a little this and that here and there" Amber replied, shrugging but with a look of absolute delight and pride on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me Ambs. You practically transformed this place!" Joy gushed, still looking around in awe. Joy was right. Amber had basically recreated the whole gym.

Column after column of beads were strung together to make a curtain and now hung from the top of the gym's only entrance and exit. The floor and the stage were covered with red carpets, all looking unused and spotless. The corner for refreshments consisted of 4 little shacks- two for the food and two for the drinks. Different arcade games were stationed in the corner opposite the refreshments and kids were beginning to flock to that area. The walls were covered from top to bottom in black material which had been covered with sparkling, silver designs on them. The lights hanging from the ceiling were of different colors and illuminated the decor on the walls.

* * *

Just then the band started to play a more upbeat song and people started to move to the center, joining the others who were already dancing there.

"So what do you say guys? Group dance?" Mick asked his friends.

"Let's gooooo!" Amber squealed, dragging the rest of them to the dance floor. They all had a blast as they formed a circle facing each other, either swaying to the beat or going all out and really dancing.

* * *

When a slow dance began to play an hour or so later, Fabian pulled Nina closer to him, Alfie did the same with Amber, and Jerome lifted Mara up into his arms and spun around slowly, making Mara giggle and turn a deep shade of red.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie whispered in Patricia's ear as he brought her closer to him

"What now slimeball?" she replied, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Nothing. I just wanted to do this" and he leaned closer to her and kissed her right then and there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his rock-hard abs burning just under his suit and she broke the kiss with a smirk on her face.

"What's so funny?" Eddie teased, poking her side playfully yet gently.

"You. Us. Everything." she began but then seemed to change her mind. "Well, nothing actually. Everything's just plain perfect"

"Whatever you say Yacker. I'll still love you anyway" he said into her hair, then kissing the top of her forehead.

* * *

Joy smiled to herself as she watched her best friends with their boy friends, looking really sweet. She couldn't help but sigh as she started to walk away, not wanting to ruin the moment. Before she could escape, Mick grabbed her arm.

"Hey Joy" Mick greeted her, with a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite well distinguish. "Where are you heading?"

"I guess I'll go get a drink or something. I don't want to disturb them" she nodded to their other friends.

"Well, how about.. um..." He started to look a bit uneasy and seemed to have lost his ability to speak.

"What is it Mick?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Joy Mercer, would you, by any chance, like to dance with me?" he finally asked.

"I'd love to Mick" she answered, a huge smile spreading across her face as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Joy there's something I'd like to tell you"

"Yes?"

"Joy, I fancy you. A lot. And I want to know if you feel the same for me" Joy looked at him, a look of pure surprise registering on her face.

"I don't know what to say Mick... This is all so sudden"

"I understand. I think I'll go now" he said looking down and starting to walk away.

* * *

"Mick wait!" Joy exclaimed, realizing what she had just said. She ran after him and grabbed his hand when she reached them.

"What now?" he snapped. "No wait forget that Joy. I'm sorry"

"Mick it's alright. I wanted to tell you I like you too" she smiled, walking closer to him.

"I'm really really sorry Joy- wait. What?"

"I like you too Mick" she smiled at him.

"Really? Really Joy!"

"You want me to take it back?" she teased nudging his side.

"No! I can't believe it" he exclaimed, laughing as he lifted her off the ground and spinning her around. Click. A camera flash went off.

"FINALLY!" Amber said, faking exasperation. "We were all wondering when you two would finally happen" she added as the others gathered around them, trying to hide their smiles and smirks.

"Whatever Ambs" Joy told her as Mick put her down, rolling her eyes, faking annoyance.

"Hey Joy"

"Yes Mick?" she asked, turning to face him. She was surprised to find that his face was really close to hers but she couldn't help but gaze into his eyes. He then leaned even closer to her and kissed her lips. Click. A flash of a camera went off.

"This is sooo going in the scrapbook!" Amber squealed as she rushed to congratulate the two, followed by the rest of Anubis House.

* * *

When all the action started to die down, Patricia and Joy sat on a couple of chairs stationed near the stage.

"So you and Campbell huh?" Patricia teased her friend.

"Oh shut it Trixie" Joy replied, laughing.

"Oh c'mon Joy!"

"Fine! Ok he's amazing and that kiss was... something. It was really... breathtaking I guess?"

"I'm really happy for you Joy. I haven't seen you this happy since forever!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I'm happy too Trixie. I'm happy to be with him and I'm happy that you're happy with Eddie" Joy smiled at her friend. Suddenly a commotion started near the entrance and a group of men dressed in black entered, faces covered with masks and carrying weapons.


	12. Through the Crowd and After the Car

Eddie's POV

Students all around me were frantically running to the nearest exits, trying to escape the men who had just arrived and ruined the whole night for all of us. I on the other hand, was straining to see above the mass of bodies crushing me, looking for my friends, my dad, and most of all- for Patricia. After all we've been through, Sibuna related or not, I know I have to protect her. After all, she's my Yacker. I'd freak if anything happened to her. Look how much I had to go through to keep her safe from Senkhara, Rufus, and even Ysabella!

"Patricia!" I yelled at the top of my voice, scanning the crowd for signs of the redhead.

"Mate! Have you seen the others?" Jerome suddenly grabbed my elbow, pressing Mara tightly to his side.

"I've been trying to look for them for the past few minutes" I reply, distracted because of my search. Fabian suddenly arrived, clasping Nina's hand in his.

"Have you seen Patricia?" I ask breathlessly. Dammit! I need to find her! I scan the heads around us as we huddle closer to each other so as not to drift apart.

"Isn't she with you?" Amber asks out of nowhere, Alfie and Mick following close behind.

"She's with Joy! I saw them talking a while back, walking across the room" Mick cut in, eyes searching around, probably looking for signs of Joy.

All of a sudden, we heard a faint scream coming from across the floor. Even if it was soft and sounded like it came from far away, I recognized it immediately. Patricia. Apparently the girls did too.

"Trixie!" Amber called, trying her best to be heard above the din of the people still in the gym.

"Patricia!" Nina shouted, straining to see through the people surrounding us.

"Over there!" Jerome pointed to a spot near the stage. I guess his height is an advantage. We all tried to rush over and make our way to them.

"Help!" Joy screamed, her voice clearer and sounding a bit closer than before.

"We're coming! Hang in there!" Alfie bellowed.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Joy and I locked our arms together, hoping to remain hidden under the table we had found. Suddenly, a black- clad figure approached us.

"Get up!" He said, aiming his gun at us, furious.

"HELP!" Joy cried out, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I said get up!" The man shouted, louder this time and seemingly angrier.

"Okay! Just don't hurt us!" I say, clambering out of our hiding place, holding on to Joy's arm in fear. I could hear our friends calling out to us, my grip on Joy getting tighter and tighter.

"We're over here!" I yelled stupidly, hoping that they could hear me.

"OUT! NOW!" The man yelled, still aiming his gun at us and pointing to the door. Just then, Joy- probably driven by her fear or just by her insane self- freed herself from my grip and ran straight at the man, looking ready to attack. The man pushed her forcefully away as she came nearer and she hit the table and collapsed.

"Joy!" I exclaimed. Before I could move closer to her, the guy aiming his weapon at us grabbed me and started to drag me to the exit, leaving Joy on the floor, eyes still shut and barely breathing.

"Help!" I cried out desperately. "Eddie! Amber! Nina! Alfie! Somebody! Help me!"

* * *

Eddie's POV

We finally reached the area where the voice had come from and discovered Joy lying on the ground, unconscious. Mick immediately rushed to her side and lifted her head onto his lap.

"Joy! Wake up! Someone call an ambulance!" Mick said, worry written all over his face.

"On it!" Amber said, whipping out her phone and pressing speed dial. After everything that happened to us in the past, I guess she learned to be prepared for anything.

"Eddie!" I heard Patricia screech. I turned around, hoping to see her face. I did. ONly it wasn't in the way I had hoped for. Instead, she was being dragged out the door by one of the armed men, a look of pure terror replacing her usually calm and aloof features.

"Patricia!" I yell, rushing to her, trying to weave through what seemed like a million other people, although they were fewer than before.

"Eddie help me!" I hear her scream.

"I'm coming Patricia!"

"Don't worry mate. We'll get to her!" I hear Alfie assure me from behind. I guess some of the others had joined me for the chase. Finally reaching the empty hallway, I run as fast as I can outside of the building.

* * *

When we reach the parking lot, we're just in time to see Patricia forced into a black van, gagged and hands bound. Before the vehicle pulls away, she catches my eye, hers filled with worry and fear, as if trying to tell me to come after her.

I start to run after the van but with all the cars leaving and the dozens of students there, I find it rather difficult. When I finally reach car's parking space, the vehicle nears the exit and I know then that chasing after it will be no good. Even if I try my hardest, I'm tired and out of breath, what with all the running I had just done, and I will never be able to catch up to Trixie and her kidnappers.

"I'll find you Trixie" I shout out, hoping she could hear me as the car drove out of the school's property. "I'll save you somehow" I whisper, as if the breeze would carry it to her.

"Hey Eddie" Fabian's hand reaches out to touch my shoulder. "We'll find her mate. Don't worry"

"Easy for you to say Fabes! It wasn't Nina dragged away! It was PATRICIA! MY PATRICIA! How can I not worry?" I snap. "No wait. sorry man. I know you know what I'm going through. I guess most of us has, considering what's happened over the years we spent in Anubis house. The Sibuna stuff, the death threats, and all that. It's just.." I let out a sigh "Things were only starting to get better, and now I've lost her and.." my voice drifts off, and I look down at my shoes, hoping that none of them see the tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"It's okay. We've got your back Eddie. We'll find her." Alfie reassures me, placing his hand on my other shoulder. His phone starts to ring then and he pulls it out of his pocket and answers, putting it on loudspeaker for all of us to hear.

"Alfie!" Amber's voice rings out, sirens blasting in the background.

"Ambs! Are you okay? Do you need something? Where are you? How's Joy?" he asks, worried.

"We're on our way to the hospital, Trudy and Victor are meeting us there. Where are you? Where's Trixie? Is she hurt?"

"We're outside of the school building Ambs. Oh and you're on loudspeaker. We didn't get to her in time. The goons took her away" I speak up.

"OH MY GOSH! NO! PATRICIA!" She screams. "WAIT. I'M ON LOUDSPEAKER?"

"Listen Ambs, calm down. I need you all to do that for me so I can try to calm my nerves too. Don't panic okay? We'll meet you guys at the hospital" I tell her.

"Okay fine. See you all then" she says before hanging up.

The three of us rush to my car- the black Volvo S60 my parents gave me for Christmas. I hop into the driver's seat and as soon as Alfie and Fabian are settled, pull out of the parking lot and head to the hospital.

* * *

**Why did those guys take Patricia? What happened to Joy? What's going to happen next? Watch out guys ;)**


	13. Reality

**took me really long to about kinda lazy and got a bit of writer's , I wrote this AT MIDNIGHT. Yes I was sleepy. But nooo, I couldn't help but write. I think it turned out pretty well!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb I'm really really glad you liked it!The answer to your question will be revealed in the chapter after anyway here's the next chapter!**

anon reader: thanks!here's the update you've been asking for!hoping you'll love this too!

* * *

Patricia's POV

For the first time in my life, I'll admit, I'm scared. I have absolutely no bloody idea what is happening right now. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest as I sit inside the black van, headed to who knows where, without anybody I know. Dammit! How did this sweet dream of a night turn into a nightmare?

The man seated beside me takes out a piece of black cloth and uses it to block my vision. Great. Now I can't even SEE where I'm headed! I try to let out a groan through the thing they used to gag me, signalling my annoyance.

I wasn't just scared. I was worried. I was worried not only for myself, but for Joy too, who I had last seen lying unconscious on the floor back in the school gym. Remembering what I had scene made me squirm a little. If only she hadn't done that. Wait. No. If she HADN'T done that, she'd be here beside me, kidnapped too. KIDNAPPED. That one word make me feel sick. I am now officially a victim of a heinous crime. I just hope Joy is okay. I don't know what I'd do without her. Stop thinking like that Patricia! She's going to be alright,I think to myself, hoping that I'm right.

The only thing that's keeping me calm right now is Eddie, and what he had yelled at me,which I had luckily heard. Eddie's going to get me. I'm going to be safe. He'll look for me and save me from whatever it is that I'm going to go through. I could feel the necklace he had given me sticking to my skin, as if reminding me that he'll never leave me, that he won't stop until he manages to find me and bring me to safety.

* * *

Nina's POV

Here we were, waiting outside room 934 in the hospital, waiting for a doctor or a nurse who could tell us Joy's condition, when Patricia was god knows where, with none of us by her side. I know she's strong and all but seeing those men back there, I got this weird feeling that Patricia wouldn't be ENTIRELY okay. I couldn't help but let the tears fall, after all, these two girls were both in danger, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Nina!" I heard Fabian call out, I looked up to see him, Alfie, and Eddie racing towards, all looking tired and breathless.

"Fabian!" I let out, rushing to meet him as he envelopes me in a hug. I cry into his chest and he kisses my forehead.

"Sshhh it's going to be okay Nina" he soothes, tightening his arms around me.

"Fabes I'm worried" I tell him, looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. We'll find Trixie. Joy's going to be okay. Calm down Neens"

"I hope so. It's just.." I sigh "Everything JUST started being normal in the house and tonight was supposed to be one of the best times we'd have and.." he silences me by planting a soft kiss to my lips.

"Nina, calm down. Everything's going to be okay" he tells me when we break away.

"I believe you Fabes" I say, looking into his eyes, not wanting to break eye contact.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I knew that things were far from alright. I knew that whatever I might say will never conceal the truth, things weren't fine. I took a hold of Nina's hand and led her to a nearby bench. We both sat in silence. I could tell that she was in deep thought, her face showed how she felt. I looked around at the scene before me.

Mara and Jerome were sitting side by side on the bench opposite us, saying nothing but holding hands, both looking tired, worried, and scared.

Amber was on the phone, pacing in front of the door to Joy's room.

"Ok, thanks. Yes, sure, thank you, bye" she said into it.

"What did they say Ambs?" Alfie questioned her, leaning against the wall with a serious expression on his usually smiling face.

"The same as all the others. They'll call when they find something out" she replied, stopping in front of him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie inquired as he took his place on the wall across Alfie, leaning on it too.

"Um..You know..." Amber replied hesitantly. Based from the conversation she had just had on her Blackberry, I could tell that they were talking about Trixie.

"Mate, they're talking about Patricia" Jerome informed him, his voice getting lower and lower until you could barely make out her name.

"Guys it's okay for you to say her name in front of me. Really. Not saying it won't help better things. I won't break down if you say her name." Eddie says.

"Eddie it may be easy for you but not for me! I can't stand not having her around! She's one of my best friends!" Amber snapped.

"Do you seriously think this is EASY for me Amber? Do you think it's easy to watch somebody you love so much be taken away from you? You have no idea how much I want to beat myself up for not saving her! It's just as hard for me as it is for you! Do you have ANY idea how much I want to see her face right now? To know that she's safe and not in some unthinkable state of peril! I'd give ANYTHING to have her here by my side, safe and unharmed! She's my girlfriend! I'm worried sick but I'm trying not to show it! I love that girl and I'd do ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING to get her back!" Eddie exploded, his voice getting higher and higher with each word.

"Eddie" Mara approached him timidly, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright okay? I don't know about the others but I'll help you look for her. I won't stop until I see Patricia again. So calm down okay? It's going to be okay. We WILL find her Eddie" she smiled at him reassuringly.

"Thanks Mara. I'll keep that in mind." He smiled smugly before taking a seat beside Mick.

I contemplated on what had just happened. Things like these are unexplained by all my studying. This is no Science experiment in the laboratory, this isn't an Algebra quiz or anything related to our academics. This, is the real world. This, is reality.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I sat beside Mick, who had his face buried in his hands, worried sick for Joy.

"Hey man" I say. He looks up.

"Hey mate" he greets me.

"You okay?" I mentally kicked myself for that. That was a stupid thing to ask. I knew how he felt.

"Hanging on" he replied, giving me a smug smile.

"I know how you feel man. Damn I wish I could take Patricia's place. I don't want anything bad to happen to her" I say.

"Bloody hell, if I could take Joy's place, I would. She doesn't deserve to go through all this" he says, sighing.

"I know bro. Joy and Patricia shouldn't be going through any of this messed up shit" I say.

"Where's Victor and Trudy?" I ask, changing the subject.

"They left a while back. Victor said he had something to do and Trudy went home with him to get everything ready when we get there" he replies, eyes on the plain white door separating us from Joy.

Suddenly the doctor appears at the door of the room and we both stand immediately, the others getting up seconds after us. Mick approaches the doctor.

"How's Joy doing doc?" he asks, a look of worry and concern on his face.

"Well, miss Mercer is one lucky girl, I can tell you that. Basing from what you have all told us, she should've been hurt pretty bad. She was lucky the table was there to break her fall. She got some minor bruises from hitting it and her wrist is sprained but nothing we can't take care of" the doctor tells us. I feel relief at what she says, and so do the others.

"Wait but why did she faint? Didn't you say it wasn't anything major?" Mara pries.

"Well that fall was pretty bad. The pain, and shock, upon impact caused her to black out. She's still unconscious but her breathing and heartbeat are steady and there aren't any signs of internal bleeding." she patiently answered.

"So she's going to be alright?" Mick asks.

"Yes. You can all visit her in the morning. For the meantime, I suggest you all head home. I think you all deserve to rest after all you've been through"

"Okay doc. We'll head home. If Joy wakes tell her we'll see her in the morning" Amber says, thanking the doctor as we start to head for the elevator.

Well, things are starting to take a turn for the better. Now if only I could find my Yacker, I think to myself.

* * *

**THAT WAS IT!How did I do?tell me what you think! :)  
**


	14. Friendly Foes?

**this is the part where you guys find out what happened between Mara and Ysabella :)**

**okay so this sucks(for me) but I usually don't like any of my work so tell me what you think!**

* * *

Patricia's POV

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until one of the guys shook me gently, trying to wake me. He removed the gag and gave me some water. I gulped it all down thirstily.

"Hey can I ask a few questions?"

"You just asked one" He tells me.

"Oh c'mon you know what I mean!" I chuckle, trying to ease the tension. This guy was really easy to talk to!

"Fine. We've got a few more blocks to go. Fire away!" he tells me.

"First, can you take my blindfold off?" I ask him.

"Sure thing! We just did that to freak you out" he tells me as he unties the cloth. When my eyes adjust to the darkness I see that they've all taken their masks off.

"Thanks for that. You have no idea how creepy it is not to see" I say, smiling a little.

"So what's your next question?" he asks me.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Mac. That's Louis over there driving and that's Tristan beside him" he introduces himself and his companions, who both give a little wave at my direction.

"So why am I here?" I ask.

"No idea. Mr. Everette just told us to get you" he answers nonchalantly.

"WAIT. Ysabella's DAD told you guys to get me?" I squirm. This can not be good.

"Yeah. Mighty pain in the ass she is. If we weren't on her dad's payroll we wouldn't even be doing this" Tristan pipes up. I laugh at that.

"FINALLY! Somebody agrees with me!" I say, still laughing.

"Oh a lot of people agree with you mate. Question is, why'd she take out her anger on you?" Louis asks.

"She fancies my boyfriend" I smirk, seeing their reactions.

"Bloody hell! That girl is going bonkers!" Mac exclaims, earning a laugh from all of us.

* * *

"You must have a really good looking bloke for a boyfriend. I haven't seen her act this way in a long time!" Tristan comments.

"She's done this before?" I say, surprised. Wow. She IS a fool.

"Yup! Some guy named Jerome Clarke. You know him?" Louis asks.

"Of course I do! We both live in Anubis house! He's like a brother to me!" I confide. These guys are pretty nice after all!

"Well Bella made us kidnap Jerome a few months back. That wasn't easy mate. He's not that small. Anyway, I couldn't even believe that a girl like her would actually do that!"

"Oh I can imagine Ysabella do that" I say sarcastically. "Anyway, what happened?"

"His friend, I think Mara was her name, followed us. Just as Ysabella had unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his lips, there Mara goes out of nowhere, grabbing Bella's hair and dragging her away from him. They got into a fight and well, let's just say for someone as small as Mara, she's pretty strong!" Mac narrates.

"Mara's his girlfriend. And besides, she HAS become a tad bit stronger now that I think about it. She has to be. Trying to escape from Jerome's grip isn't that easy. But that is just disgusting! You didn't HAVE to tell me THAT part!" I shudder at the thought of what she might have done to Eddie. Then I crack up at the thought of Mara beating Ysabella. "Weren't you guys supposed to do something about it?"

"Well she made us go away, but we didn't. Instead we hid behind a few boxes and watched what would happen. We snuck away when Mara had helped Jerome get away."

"You're Patricia right?" Tristan inquires.

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

"Well Patricia, get ready. Welcome to the Everette bungalow!" he announces as I look out the window. It was a huge, white house set beside a stream. That's the only thing I could tell, given the circumstances.

"Take care of me, will you?" I plead, hoping they would say yes.

"Since you're pretty okay" Tristan says

"And we don't exactly LIKE Ysabella" Louis contemplates

"Alright!" The three of them say together, grinning. I smile back.

"Wait guys one more question" I tell them.

"What is it Patricia?"

"Weren't there other guys in that gym?"

"Oh yeah. She hired them to seem a bit scary nad catch everybody offguard. Nah, they couldn't do much harm. They were just some college guys that fancy her and would do anything for her. And yes, some people actually like that little bitch" Louis says, making us all laugh all over again. As we stop in front of the building, we all put on serious faces and stop making jokes.

"Sorry if we hurt you Trixie. We have to, we might die if we don't" Mac apologizes in advance.

"It's alright. Just make sure to NOT touch my head got that?" I reply, shrugging.

"Sure thing!" the three of them say.

Then Mac grabs me and drags me out of the van, up the stairs, and into the house. I knew that I'd be a bit safer with Mac and his friends but I was somehow worried about the way Ysabella would treat me. I halt for a second, give myself a shake, then continue to walk on. Here it goes.

* * *

**Soooo his kidnapper guys are pretty nice!okay so that was dumb. REALLY DUMB. do you guys think so too?**


	15. In the Sitting Room

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**So I thought about giving YOU,my lovely readers,a little treat!I put a lot of thought into this chapter so I hope you like it..**

* * *

Alfie's POV

When we arrived at the house, Trudy was there waiting for us by the front door. I looked at my wristwatch which read 12:00. I guess she couldn't sleep. I mean, I know I wouldn't be able to after everything that's happened. Even I had lost my pranking spirit.

"How's Joy?" Trudy asked when we entered.

"She's got some cuts and a broken wrist and stuff but the doctor said she'll be fine" Nina answered glumly. She, along with the others, were down in the dumps too. I knew EXACTLY how she felt.

"Well come inside then and go get changed" she told us, ushering us to our rooms.

"Oh and before I forget, Victor and I talked it over and we've both agreed that you can all sleep in the sitting room. Provided, the girls and the boys sleep on different sides of the room" she announced, letting out a tiny smile.

After she said that I guess the atmosphere in the hallway where we now stood lightened up a bit. We all rushed to our respective dorms, changed, and got the things we needed ready.

When Jerome and I were finished with everything, we lay on our beds and just stayed there, not speaking to each other. I swear, you could actually hear every sound being made outside of the confines our bedroom. Finally, Jerome broke the silence.

"Hey mate?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this'll all just pass?"

"What's going to pass?"

"You know..this whole mess"

"I guess so. I mean, now that Joy's okay things are starting to get a bit easier right?" I absent-mindedly answer him.

"I wasn't referring to just her mate. Patricia's in danger too" Jerome says.

"Yeah but there's hardly anything we can do about it. She could be anywhere right now"

"I know. To be honest? I'd give anything to have her pouring a pitcher of water on me right now than to know she's somewhere out there, with nobody she knows"

"I couldn't agree with you more Jerry" somebody says. We both sit up to find that Eddie's somehow snuck into the room, probably overhearing most, if not all, of our conversation.

"I didn't know you were standing there mate. How'd you get in like that?" Jerome asked, cracking a smile in Eddie's direction.

"Well, you know, I have my gifts" he answered, returning the grin.

"So I'm betting you're going mad with worry right now?" I ask, getting serious, since you know, there were more important things to talk about than sneaking into rooms.

"Worried doesn't even start to describe how I feel right now bro. I've got the urge to run out of the front door and tear the town down just to find her. Heck, I'd tear down the whole COUNTRY to find her!"

"I feel for you mate" I reply sympathetically. I didn't have anything else to say. He'd taken the words right out of my mouth. Patricia could be really mean sometimes, but she's alright. You know, once you get to know her.

"Before I start bawling my eyes out here, Trudy sent me to tell you guys to get down there. Everybody's waiting for you guys" he tells me and Jerome. We both pick up our pillows and blankets then head downstairs.

* * *

Amber's POV

The eight of us were lounging around on the various sleeping bags and mats set on the floor, munching on the snacks Trudy had so graciously provided for us, when Eddie's cell began to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I ask him, pointing at his buzzing phone.

"I guess so" he mumbles picking up the phone. "blocked number" he says under his breath.

"Hello?"

I had no idea what the caller had said but it sort of caught my attention because he suddenly got all bug-eyed.

"You what! Ysabella, if this is your idea of a practical joke, I don't have time for this right now" he explodes. My eyes grow wide too. It's that Ysabella girl again!

"LOUDSPEAKER" I mouth to him, which he does, as we gather closer to hear the conversation.

"I'm not joking Eddie. I have Patricia. Do you need proof?" she says.

"Fine Ysabella. Put her on the line" he says. I grab ahold of Nina's hand and she clasps mine too. We held in our breaths.

"He- he- hello?" a familiar voice says on the other line.

"PATRICIA!" We all scream. She's alive! Okay so she's not in the BEST company right now but still, Patricia's okay!

"Hello to you too" she answers. I can just imagine her wincing at the volume of our voices combined.

"YACKER! Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Is something wrong?" Eddie babbles, causing us all to laugh a little, including Patricia. He has NEVER been this way, ever. I know he cared about her and all, I was too, but for some reason, it's just kinda funny!

"Relax Eddie. I'm alright! Well, if you leave out the gash bleeding on my arm right now then yeah, I'm in tiptop shape!" she answers. I think she had no idea about what she'd just said. "Wait no! Forget what I said! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Right" he answers rather sarcastically. "Seriously, you expect me to believe that?"

"Oh just shut up Slimeball" she retorts.

"You've got me concerned here Yacker. I won't shut up. Oh and yeah, I miss you" he says into the phone.

"Awwwwwww! That is so sweet!" I cut in, earning an annoyed look from Eddie.

"Seriously Ambs? You just had to do that?" he whines.

"Just talk to her Eddie!" I snap, sticking my tongue out at him. I mean, helloooo there were more serious matters to attend to right now! He then returned all his attention back to his Samsung.

"Yacker? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. I miss you too" she answers. Then we here something hard hit her "Ow. Damn" she mutters

"What the hell was that!" Eddie screams, looking angrier and angrier by the second.

"N-nothing" she says out of breath. I can tell that whack was NOT light in anyway.

"Listen, I'm going to get you out of there okay? Hang in there Yacker. Everything's going to be alright. I love you Yacker"

"O-okay Slimeball. Love you too" We hear another thud coming from Patricia's line.

"Patricia!" I shout out, a fresh batch of tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I look to my side to see a teardrop fall on Nina's face. Fabian rushes to comfort her and Alfie kneels beside me and pulls me to him, and I bury my face into his neck.

Patricia, I need you to stay strong okay? I love you the phone back to Bella" Eddie says, his voice hoarse. I knew how much this hurt him. Damn that Ysabella!

"Hello?" Ysabella's voice rings through the still air. At that exact moment, I had the urge to hunt her down and scratch her eyes out or something. Nobody messes with my friends. Especially not some spoiled little bitch like her. Eddie clears his throat.

"What do you want?" Eddie asks.

"Oh nothing. Just... a little visit from you and one mister Jerome Clarke" she answers. I guess she has no idea that we've all been listening in.

I turn to face Mara, who's fuming with anger and disgust. Jerome's face is unreadable. He looks so aloof but I know he's bothered by what she just said. Eddie turns to Jerome. He nods. I notice Mara stiffen at his side.

"Fine. Just, don't touch her. Got that?" Eddie replies.

"Yeah yeah whatever. See you tonight okay? Around 8 pm?" she says.

"Where?"

"Oh that's YOUR problem now." she answers. "Oh and Eddie? If you guys don't come, she's dead" she adds before ending the call.

"Wait wait wait!" Eddie cries in vain but he knows it's too late. He throws his phone away in frustration. Luckily, it hits one of the mats so it doesn't break.

"Crap. What do we do now?" Eddie grunts. "They can be anywhere!"

I notice Mara and Jerome look at each other with knowing looks. Something tells me they've got an idea. Then Mara opens her mouth to speak.

"We know where they are" she says, with a grim expression on her face.

* * *

**so how was it? tell me what you think!**


	16. Sleep

**Sorry if I haven't been updating a lot lately. My summer has been... stressful. Yes I'm only 14 but well... let's just say there's been a lot going on here at home.**

* * *

Patricia's POV

Hearing Eddie's voice picked me up a bit but I couldn't deny the fact that my whole body was aching, I was covered in bruises, and the blood seeping from the cut on my arm had dried up. _Hang in there Yacker._ Eddie's words ran through my head. This was the only thing that was keeping me going. I know that Ysabella has something planned for later but I have no idea what. Well, I do but my headache just worsens when I think about it.

"There we have it! I've won Patricia!" she saunters in, wearing a siren red dress, a triumphant smile on her lips.

"We aren't playing a game Bella. You DO know that right?"

"Oh yes we are Trixie. It's called the game of love" she winks and pours herself a glass of champagne situated on the table next to her. I kept quiet, having absolutely nothing to answer.

"Speechless dear? This is a first" she says after draining her goblet down. "Allow me to share a little secret with you. Do you want to know?"

"I guess so" I mumble, not wanting to hear what she has to say deep down.

"I've had THE biggest crush on Jerome Clarke. oh and Eddie too. Tonight, those two will be mine, and I'll make sure to let you get a glimpse of what will happen." She picks up a remote and presses a button, causing the television I was facing to turn on.

"What I'm about to show you, Trixie dear, is a tad bit secret, so I ask for you to keep it that way" she winks, a sly smile plastered on her lips. _This could not be good. _A video starts playing. First, showing Ysabella, clad in a violet halter dress, start walking to no other than EDDIE. Then she wraps her arms around her neck and presses her lips onto his. At first he looks stunned at what happened then he relaxes a bit and wraps his arms around her waist. The green- eyed monster in me emerges, making me look away in jealousy and anger. _That bitch._ It hurt to watch but my eyes trailed back to the screen in front of me, just in time to see the image of Eddie and Ysabella fade away, and a picture of Ysabella and Jerome kissing take its place. _Mara will NOT like to see this. _When that ended and the telly was turned off, Ysabella approached me.

"So you see? They're both MAD for ME. Not for you, not for Mara, not for anybody else. ME." she sneers, seeing me wince at her words. I couldn't help it. It was disgusting! Then her gaze casts off to my neck, where the necklace I had gotten from Eddie was hanging.

"That's a pretty necklace Patricia!" she tells me, walking closer to get a better look. "I think I'll keep it!" she unclasps the chain and puts the necklace around her own neck. I could have strangled her. She turns to the mirror and examines it. I mutter something under my breath, but to my dismay, she hears it.

"What did you say?" she asks, eyes flashing with annoyance and anger.

"Nothing Ysabella" I reply. Before I can do anything, she slaps me with her right hand, leaving in its wake a very sore cheek.

"Try to think before you say anything more about me Williamson. You know what I'm capable of" she threatens before leaving the room. I sigh. Yes. I know EXACTLY what she can do. I just wish I can get out of here and be reunited with my friends, especially Eddie, real soon.

"Get some sleep Patricia! I don't want you dozing off later!" Ysabella calls out from the other room. Mac then drags me upstairs to a tiny bedroom. It's almost 1 in the morning and after the long night I've had, I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

Mara's POV

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Nina asked, a worried look on her face. The eight of us were seated in a circle, facing each other.

"It seemed insignificant then" I shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Didn't seem SIGNIFICANT? Jerome was KIDNAPPED Mara! And what if something happened to one of you?" Amber exclaimed, sounding a bit like my mom.

"Oh c'mon give her a break Millington! We survived that!" Jerome shot back, cutting into our conversation. "And besides, we have a BIGGER issue that needs discussing right now"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Amber said, lowering her voice. "So what do we do now?"

"We're going. Easy as that" Jerome answered matter- of - factly.

"You can't do that mate!"Fabian said.

"Watch me Rutter" Jerome answered him.

"He's right Fabian" I say.

"Mara, you of all people should know how dangerous this is. We can't just jump to conclusions right away! We need to think about this first!" he answered. I let out a sigh. He's right, as usual. I steal a quick glance at Eddie's face. Then I think about how I felt when Jerome was taken. I know EXACTLY how Eddie must be feeling. I knew something had to be done.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Fabes."

"But how do you know that Ysabella WILL let Patricia free that quick? You know how cunning she can be"

"I've got a plan Fabes. That is, if you guys are willing to participate"

"Sure" They all agree. Then I look over at Mick.

"Hey Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to go along with this plan. Stay with Joy. That's where I need you to be. Right now, she needs you more than ever" I say meaningfully.

"I will." He nods, casting a tiny smile. I know how agitated he must be. He loves Joy. I can see it by the way he looks at her. I guess Amber did rub off on me a bit. I smile back then turn back to the issue at hand.

"Anyway, Jerome and Eddie?"

"Yeah?" they answer together.

"Are you sure you're up for this? You know how Bella can get"

"Sure. Might as well spend my last few days in High School doing something good, don't you think?" Jerome beams.

"Mara, you know I'd do anything for Patricia's sake." Eddie answers seriously. He really DOES love her.

"Okay. Here's the plan" Jerome, Eddie, and the others huddle closer as I speak in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb Victor and Trudy, who are both sound asleep in their rooms. And also, I don't want them to know about what we're going to do.

After discussing my idea, and making a few changes to it, we all head to our respective sleeping bags.

"Get some sleep everybody. Tomorrow's going to be another long day" I say. When we finally finish bidding each other a good night's sleep, we all settle down and shut our eyes. I fell asleep instantly, tired from everything that had happened.


	17. Pillows and Hospital Beds

Alfie's POV

The next day I awaken to the sound of Trudy's voice ringing through the sitting room.

"Rise and shine loves!" I grumble and cover my ears, attempting to drift back to sleep, and my dream of Amber.

"Alfie get up dear" she shakes me slowly.

"Not now Trudy. I'm tired" I mumble, not wanting to get up yet. After a few more minutes of trying to "wake" me, I hear Trudy start to walk away.

"Oh well. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes dears! Oh and do me a favor and try to wake Alfie over there" she says, her voice growing fainter and fainter with every word. Suddenly I feel a pillow hit my side.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" Jerome says, continuously hitting me with his pillow. Suddenly it's not just him that's hitting me. Everybody's awake, and attacking me with their pillows.

"Alfie we know you're awake! Get up mate!" Jerome continues. I hear everybody around me stifle their laughter. Suddenly I jump up and tackle the person closest to me, Mick. Bad idea. He easily pushes me off and my so called friends gang up on me.

"Finally up boo?" Amber teases, laughing her head off as she tickles my side.

"Hey! No tickling!" I let out, then grab her and pull her beside me, tickling her in turn, making her laugh more.

"So our little alien is ticklish eh?" she manages, then pokes my side. Nina and Mara follow suit, poking my sides until I can hardly breath because of laughter. The boys continue to hit me with their pillows, but sometimes hit each other too.

"What is the meaning of this?" Victor's voice booms through the room, causing us to gradually put a stop to what we were doing.

"I'm sorry but Alfie wouldn't wake up so we decided to attack him." Fabian answered, with a hint of a smile on his face. Victor smirked at what he said.

"Lewis get up at this instant! Unless, of course, you want me to pour ice cold water on your head, which I would gladly do." He tells me, a mischievous look in his eyes. The others try to restrain their laughter and Victor walks out of the room. As soon as he is out of earshot, the silence is replaced by assorted giggles, cheers, and fits of laughter.

"Breakfast!" Trudy calls out from the dining room. We all get up and head there.

"Well, I'm glad to see YOU up Alfie" she greets me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning to you too" I shoot back, grinning madly.

"He's just here because Victor threatened to pour water over his head" Jerome cuts in as he takes his place beside Mara.

"That would have been a great idea" Trudy comments, smirking at me.

"No my dear Trudy. That IS a very exquisite idea!" Jerome jokes, causing the others gathered around the table to smile gleefully at me.

"Can we just eat now?" I ask, trying to change the topic. If Trixie was here, the pitcher of water in front of me would already be empty, and I would be drenched in the cool, clear liquid. PATRICIA. The memories of what happened last night came rushing back to me. Joy was in the hospital, hopefully in a better state, and Patricia was stuck with YSABELLA EVERETTE of all people.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Joy's doctor called. She's awake and she's in a stable enough condition to have visitors. I told her that you would all visit in the morning and I'd watch over her after lunch until the late afternoon." Trudy announced.

"She's okay!" Amber squealed happily.

"Yes" Trudy replied, causing relief and happiness to wash over the people seated at the table. We all rushed through breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed to visit Joy.

* * *

Mick's POV

"Mick!" When I hear her voice, a smile quickly spreads on my face. When I see her, even if she's lying on a hospital bed with a tube attached to her wrist, I feel as if the whole room lights up.

"Hey there gorgeous" I greet her as I approach her bed, kissing the top of her head.

"Stop it. I look awful and you know it"

"Joy, stop. You look beautiful. You always will" I tell her, gazing into her eyes.

"Mick just tell the truth. I know I'm a mess right now" she answers, not breaking eye contact.

"I mean it. Whether you're all covered with mud, or wearing a sack, or even when we get older and get all wrinkly and stuff" she smiles a bit as I say this "you are, you have, and you always will be stunning and gorgeous" I tell her pressing my lips onto hers.

"Awwww that's so sweet!" Amber suddenly interrupts the moment, snapping a picture of us.

"Really Amber? Really? You just had to do that?" Nina says, faking exasperation. Amber just grins at her.

"Hey you guys! Thank the gods you're here! I was getting bored to death all alone in this place" Joy exclaims, seeing her friends. "Where's Trixie?" At that question, we all trade worried looks with each other.

"What's wrong?" she asks, creases forming on her face.

"Um... Well... Ysabella has her. She's... holding her hostage I guess?" I try to explain.

"Wait what! Patricia is stuck with that witch?" Joy exclaims, sitting up.

"Joy calm down. You need to calm down babe" I say, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"How can I when my bestfriend is out there with some deranged girl?" She snaps.

"We know where she is. Don't worry. We're going to get her out of there safe and sound" Mara reassures her.

"What does she want Mar?" she inquires, shifting her gaze to Mara.

"Me" Eddie says flatly.

"And me" Jerome adds.

"You're kidding right? Is she really that desperate?" Joy says disgusted.

"I know what you mean. The thought of it is just sick" Amber replies, crinkling her nose. as if she's caught the scent of a stinky sock.

"Anyway, how are you guys getting her out?"

"Oh easy! Jerome and Eddie are giving in to what she wants. Only we're going to pay her a surprise visit too!" Amber says matter- of - factly.

"You do know that she has all those thugs and stuff right?"

"Nah they're no big deal. Her minions are actually not much of a problem" Jerome shrugs.

"How do you know?" Joy asks, so Mara retells the story of how Bella had taken Jerome a few months back.

"So you mean to tell me, he" she pointed to Jerome " got kidnapped and you" she pointed to Mara "saved him?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it!" Jerome said before Joy erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh c'mon it's not that funny!"

"Actually Jerome, it is" Joy said after she managed to withhold her laughter. "Anyway" she said turning to me "you be careful okay?"

"I'm staying here with you tonight. Keep you posted and keep you company" I smile at her.

"That sounds like a good idea" she agrees.

"Just good? You know you wanna be wrapped in one of my bear hugs" I say, enveloping her into a hug.

"Fine. It's a GREAT idea" she giggles. "Happy now?"

"Good enough. It's no awesome or outrageous, but it'll do" I tease her, earning a playful punch from my tiny girlfriend.

"Whatever" she mumbles, burying her head onto my chest" _CLICK._ A camera flash goes off. I ignore Amber and allow myself to get lost in the moment, treasuring the feeling of having Joy in my arms. I didn't care if other people were watching. What mattered to me was that I finally had her. The best part? Knowing that she's mine, and she's the one for me.

"I love you Joy" I say, still not letting go of her.

"I love you too Mick" she replies, looking up. I lean down and kiss her once. Suddenly Jerome and Alfie clear their throats.

"Hey mate, save that for later. We're still here you know" Alfie jokes, causing Joy to blush furiously. I on the other hand, can't help but plaster a dopey grin on my face. Amber, thank goodness she was there to witness what her boyfriend just said, slapped his arm lightly.

"Seriously boo? You just HAD to ruin that moment?" she scolded, frowning. Alfie turned to face her.

"Awww I'm sorry boo. I swear I won't do that ever again" he said softly, looking into her eyes.

"You promise?" she asks, looking at him with those puppy-dog eyes of hers.

"Yeah I do" he answers, then he kisses her forehead and she smiles. I'm glad Amber's finally found a guy who wouldn't hurt her. After all, I'm the idiot who chose her bestfriend over her. That was stupid, I know. I just didn't feel like I had a connection with her. There was never, you know, a spark, not like when I'm with Joy. Something about her just lights up my world and I've never felt anything like the way I do when I'm in her presence. I might come off as insensitive sometimes but I've got feelings too you know! And when it comes to Joy, all these mixed emotions, all good of course, just seep into my system and I feel like I'm one of the luckiest men in the world!

* * *

Joy's POV

I watched in amusement as Alfie and Amber continued to act all loveydovey towards each other. They were the last two people on Earth that I thought would actually get into a relationship, let alone become something as serious as they are now with each other.I'm glad they've settled their differences and all, plus I'm really happy for Amber. Out of all the girls at Anubis House, this hopeless romantic is the one that I think deserves her happy ending the most. Alfie's had a crush on her sicne forever and I'm glad he finally got her, though I swear on my favorite shoes that I will beat Alfie up if he breaks her heart. I doubt that. He loves her so much, I can see it in the way he looks at her. I wish Patricia were here to see this. She'd make a joke of all this and crack us all up. Sadly, she's stuck with Bella. Dang I'm worried about her more than I am of myself right now. Ysabella isn't exactly what you would call an ideal companion, especially since Ysabella FANCIES her boyfriend. If I wasn't in a bad state, I'd totally go on the help-save-Trixie mission that's gonna happen tonight.

"Okayyy so I think we all better give Mick and Joy some time together before Trudy gets here, don't you think?" Nina's voice interrupts my thoughts. I really came to like her, she's pretty nice. If only I hadn't been blinded by Fabian back when I first met her, we could've been really great friends from the beginning. "What do you guys think?"

"OMG yeah I sooo agree!" Amber replied, giving me a knowing smile. I guess she's really glad that her "Moy" fantasies have finally come true. I can't help but smile back at her.

"So let's go then!" Nina says enthusiastically, also grinning at me. I mouth a thank you at her, glad that she knows what I want the most right now. She manages to mouth a "sure thing" and "enjoy" back at me before Fabian takes her hand and drags her out the door.

When they've all left Mick shuts the door and takes a seat beside me on the bed.

"How you feeling today babe?" he asks, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Okay I guess" I mumble in reply, laying my head on his chest.

"You guess?" he asks. As usual, he knows more is going on than I actually tell him.

"I'm just worried about Patricia you know? Ysabella and her aren't actually the best of mates" I blurt out.

"It's okay Joy. She's going to be alright. What I want you to worry about right now is getting well okay?" he places a kiss on the top of my head, making me smile.

"Fine" I reply, looking up into his gorgeous eyes. He then kisses my lips and I kiss him back, not caring about whatever was going on around me. After a while we break free and just rest our foreheads on the other person's.

"Oh dear me what do we have here?" Trudy's voice suddenly fills the silence. Mick and I sit straight and turn to look at her.

"I didn't here you come in. Um... Hey Trudy" I greet her, giving a little wave. I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Hello dear. Feeling better? It's a good thing Mick is here to keep you company eh?" she says, winking at me. I just shrug and smile back at her.

"Uh..yeah.. I guess so" I turn to look at Mick and crack a smile, which he returns.

"Um.. hey why don't I go get us lunch? I'll leave you two here to, I don't know, chat" Mick says as he escapes what seems to be a trance and stands up.

"That's a wonderful idea Mick" Trudy says and I nod in agreement.

Before Mick leaves the room, he turns to Trudy. "Hey Trudy, do me a favor and keep an eye on her while I'm not here? Call me when she needs anything. Oh and just take good care of her please? I don't want anything wrong to happen to my girl over there while I'm away"

"Oh don't worry yourself Mick. Your "girl" is in perfectly good hands. Go on now" Trudy shuffles him out of the room while I chuckle in amusement at the scene.

When Trudy finally shut the door, she turns to me with a sly smile. "So Joy dear, what's going on with you and Mick over there?" she asks and I settle myself.

"You better take a seat Trudy. This is gonna be one long story" I say, smiling at the woman who I consider a second mother.

* * *

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL YOUR MOMS GUYS! :D**

**I went through a Moy and Amfie phase in this chapter(mostly Moy) and I'm glad to say that I made this in the middle of the night!Nah actually I started on it yesterday afternoon and finished it at midnight today but anyway...Who cares right?lol I joke bro. :D**

**tell me what you think of this chapter!Was it okay? Review please! :)**


	18. Caught

**I've started to become so extremely lazy these days... I really need to finish this because that's my summer goal :) I've been making this story but it's not HOA. I hope that when I find time to post that story you guys might take the time to read it. Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Ok so on with the story...**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Jerome and I arrive at Ysabella's doorstep a few minutes before the set time. I take a quick glance around to make sure everybody's in place. Alfie is stationed up on a nearby tree, giving him a good view of the interior of the house. Nina and Fabian are concealed behind a low hedge with binoculars in hand, watching the porch we're standing on, and the two of us as well. Mara is supposedly near the back door of the building, lying in wait. Amber, being well AMBER, has been assigned to sneak around and take pictures of whatever's going on. _Ding dong._ Jerome rings the doorbell.

"You made it" a triumphant looking Ysabella says, opening the door. "Do come in" she steps aside, giving us room to enter the bungalow.

"So why are we here?" Jerome asks as the petite snob closes the door behind her.

"I'm keeping you here! Didn't you know that? Oh and everything's set for you upstairs"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I exclaim. Nobody said STAYING here was part of the deal.

"Do you want to see your girlfriend or not?" Jerome hisses at me.

"I do! Just shut up for a minute!" I respond. I turn to Ysabella.

"So... Where's my Trixie?"

"Oh yeah. That brat. Give me a sec" she says. "BOYS! BRING HER IN!" she screams at the top of her lungs. I hear a shuffling of feet to my right and turn in that direction in time to see a severely bruised, but still breathtaking, Patricia enter the room.

"Yacker!" I shout, running to her and gathering her in my arms.

"Ow" she says and I pull away. I notice that she has various cuts all over her body, some still bleeding.

"What's wrong? Do you need a doctor or something? Do you need help?" I ask, rather stupidly.

"Of course she needs help you idiot!" Jerome says, whacking me on the head. Leave it to Jerome to state the obvious.

"I'm in tiptop shape Eddie. Just a few stitches here and there. No big deal" she says sarcastically.

"YOU, my dear, are very bad at jokes" I tease, earning a very painful punch on my arm.

"Oh shut up!" she beams at me, and I smile back.

"Um hello? I'm still here you know!" Ysabella suddenly says, hands on her hips.

"Oh come on! You're leaving me hostage here and you can't even give me a few minutes with my girlfriend?" I complain, shooting her a look.

"As a matter of fact, yes. She saw the video Eddie. Our kiss, the one I had with Jerome, she saw every little detail of it. She knows you kissed me back" Bella says. I turn to Patricia once more.

"Trixie please tell me you don't believe her! I only did that to keep you safe! Please Patricia" I plead, looking directly into her eyes.

"Eddie!Take a chill pill alright? I know that!"

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. "No joke?" I lean closer to her.

"No joke slimeball" she says, smiling. I press my lips gently on hers briefly, then pull away.

"I feel better already" she whispers.

* * *

Patricia's POV

All of a sudden, somebody started to knock at the door.

"Ysabella Everette?" a gruff voice said. Bella made her way to the door and there stood a uniformed police officer.

"May I help you?" she said in a sugary- sweet tone. Disgusting.

"I have a complaint here that-"

"OH MY GOSH PATRICIA!" Amber ran into the room, brushing past Ysabella.

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten that this is MY house?" Bella said, staring daggers at her.

"Have you forgotten that kidnapping someone is against the law?" Amber turned to face her, hands on hips.

"I never kidnapped anybody!" she shrieked, starting to panic.

"Oh really? So what, you just abducted me?" Jerome said sarcastically.

"I never did anything Jerome!"

"So what, I just saved Jerome from your twin?" Mara said, appearing at the doorway.

"You're making a HUGE mistake Mara. I never did that" Ysabella tried acting innocent.

"Oh yes you did" Jerome shot back.

"Not to mention hurting my Yacker over here" Eddie said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Just give it up already!" Amber said impatiently. "We know how low you'd stoop Bella. Who's next? Fabian? Mick? ALFIE?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ysabella said.

"Oh really? Here's a video of everything you just said Bella" Nina handed over a camera to the police officer. "Did you really think we wouldn't have proof?"

Ysabella started to run out of the door but Fabian and Alfie caught both her arms before she could get away.

"Nice seeing you Bella! You ready for a trip to the station?" Alfie grinned from ear-to-ear.

* * *

"I did nothing! You guys are making a huge mistake!" she whined as she was hand-cuffed and helped into the police car waiting in front of the garage.

"We're not ma'am. I can assure you of that" the police officer said, helping Bella into the back of the car.

"You'll hear from my father about this! He'll sue all of you!"

"I really don't care Bella" I replied, leaning my head against Eddie's shoulder. "See you in court though!"

The police sirens wailed, drowning out my kidnapper's screams and complaints as they drove her away.

"Hey Yacker?" Eddie said into my ear.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're safe" he told me, as he kissed my forehead. "But we really need to take you to the hospital"

"Sounds good to me! At least I'll have Joy there" I replied, smiling. "Anywhere but here"

"Let's go then!" he said, taking my hand and leading me towards his car.

"Amber? Did you talk to Joy?" I asked before getting in.

"Yeah! She's bloody glad to have you safe!" Amber grinned as she hopped into Alfie's black Mazda. "We all are Trixie!"

* * *

**FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	19. After graduation

Patricia's POV

As I threw my graduation cap into the air, I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride, not only for myself, but also for my house mates. We survived High School! The best part is, we survived it together. I ran to hug Eddie and as I was enveloped in his arms, oblivious to the world around me, I felt content. Everything finally fell to place. Everything was perfect.

"EDDIE! PATRICIA!" Nina called us, and we rushed to our friends and we all had another one of our huge group hugs.

"I sooo love you guys!" Amber gushed, close to tears.

"Really Ambs, I know you mean just me" Alfie joked, sending us all into fits of laughter before she slapped his arm.

"We survived!" Joy squealed, jumping up and down. Even if we had just been released from the hospital, the girl was already near the end of the road to recovery.

"I have no idea where I'd be if I never met you guys" Nina blurted out, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Shut up all of you!" I said frustrated, not wanting to start bawling my eyes out right then and there.

"Awwww Trixie's gonna cry!" Mara teased me.

"As if you won't Mars" Jerome teased, making us all burst into giggles.

"Oh shut up JERRY. We all know how sentimental you're gonna get in a bit" Eddie retorted, dodging Jerome's fist.

"You're not gonna start crying are you Mick?" Fabian said, laughing as Mick shot him a death glare.

"You know you're gonna miss me Rutter" Mick retorted, smirking.

"Oh really? Because I hear we all got into one of the same colleges!" Amber squealed.

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"NO JOKE! Trudy told us herself!" Nina smiled.

"Don't think you can get rid of me just yet mates!" the ten of us said at the same time. College was going to be VERY fun.

As the afternoon sun shone over all of us graduates, I knew one thing was for sure. Everything I had learned nad gone through, and especially all the people I had met, are going to be in my life forever. I wouldn't forget ANYTHING about this school, my teachers, the mysteries, and especially NOT my Anubis family. Yes, even Victor.

* * *

_suckish ending?oh well... I got really lazy. Sorry. I messed up the whole story. So it all ends here! Thanks so much for ALL the reviews guys! That really kept me going! Hope you all continue to read the other stories I post, even if they aren't HOA. Seriously, I learned a whole lot from writing this. THANKS TO ALL! LOVE YOU GUYS! :*_


End file.
